Luck
by MisunderstoodPitBullLover
Summary: Clare Edwards finds out that even the worse luck can bring about good things. "Clare Edwards, it's been a long time." Yep, she definitely felt like crying now. Klare  K.C./Clare
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the Klare fans, because even if it has ended we know they will always be one of the forever couples in our hearts. And don't get me wrong, I love Eclare, even if there is a bit of Eli bashing. Sorry. AU- Jenna was never pregnant.**

Clare wasn't sure how this had happened. How she had managed to be _lucky_ enough to have _such_ a _wonderful _day.

And she meant that with a world of sarcasm.

Clare just sat in her car for a minute. She was already over a half hour late for her collage class and her car choice this moment to stall. _Of course. _She thought bitterly to herself. She felt her eye burn with moisture but she ignored it. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles where turning white and her joints were cramping at the pressure. She just stared forward through the windshield down the empty road. She just sat like that for a while her body stiff as a board. She reached for the keys turning them but the car only sputtered before making a loud knocking sound and dying.

She then closed her eyelids softly, taking a deep breath through her nose. She then opened her eyes slamming her fists against the steering wheel making the horn squeal as she held her hands there. Clare dropped her arms letting her body slump against the seat, the sound of the horn still echoing through the air. She opened the door and slid from behind the wheel slamming the door harder than necessary. She glared at her Volkswagen Beetle like it was doing this on purpose. The bright yellow paint job that she had loved since buying it, seemed to mock her with it cheerfulness. Clare didn't understand why this kept happening. She thought she had fixed the problem but apparently not. Stupid no good mechanics had ripped her off. There went $1,783 down the drain.

Clare walked around the car to the engine and opened it smoke flying up in puffs. Her blue eyes flickered around the engine as a tear leaked down her cheek. She stared until her vision began to blur with tears. But she wasn't crying really she wasn't. The smoke had just irritated her eyes was all. No there was no way she was crying. Clare slammed the hood closed, leaning her on it with both of her hands.

She pushed herself off the hood and went back to the car with the intent of calling someone to pick her up. The car could stay on his damn road and rot for all she cared. She opened the door and started shuffling through her purse for her cell. But she couldn't find it. She dumped her purse on her seat in frustration, cursing herself for having so much useless crap in her purse. She shifted through the stuff but she still couldn't find her phone. The frustration turned into desperation as she began to search through the car, making sure to look under the driver's seat, slamming her head on the steering wheel as she went to get back out. She rubbed her head, tears leaking out of her eyes as she clearly remember not grabbing her phone as she had left her dorm room because she was in such a rush.

She turned back to the dirt road. Not a car in sight. This road might have been a shortcut to collage but people rarely came down this road. In other words, she was stuck there until someone drove by or she would have to walk back and it was over 10 miles. It would be dark long before she got back to town and it was already cold. She pulled her jacket closer to her trying to preserve her body heat.

She sat down on the roadside a couple feet in front of her car pulling her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs and waited. Tears began to slip down her pale cheeks unstopped. Clare closed her eyes taking a shaky breath. The fight with her parents from earlier that day filled her mind.

"_I just don't think that being a writer would be a very….reliable job for you Clare, sweetie. You should do something more…suitable for a woman of you stature." Her mother said setting tea on the table._

"_But it's _my dream_ to be a writer mom." Clare said through her teeth. They had this conversation a million times and it ended the same way every time. Her parents would gang up on her telling her that it was ok to have dreams but she should make something of herself. Then she would try to argue and show them her thoughts and they would shut her down. Then she would get mad and leave back to campus wondering why she bothered visiting home. _

"_We know Clare Bear and that's fine but you have so much potential to do something bigger with your life." Her father added."You would make a remarkable doctor or lawyer. Or therapist." _

"_So in other words anything but what I want to be?" Clare asked sarcastically. She was really fed up with this conversation._

"_Clare Diana Edwards don't talk to your father like that." Helen said giving her youngest daughter a disapproving look. Clare rolled her blue eyes at her mother. _

"_Oh come on mom. We all know that you and dad can't stand each. The divorce was the best thing that ever happened to you guys. You only agree to get together for these family dinners once a month to try to convince me to give up writing. Not that it matters because in the end I'm going to do what _I _want to do, so you can cut the crap." _

"_Clare!" Randall said looking appalled at his daughter's behavior._

"_What we all know it true!"_

"_What had gotten into you Clare?" Now this was a new direction in the normal conversation."I swear sometimes I can't even recognize you anymore." Clare flinched at the coldness of his words. "You use to be this sweet little girl who was happy living for the Lord, obeying us, and doing well in school. Then I turned around and you were this rebelling, boy obsessed, disbelieving-"_

"_Teenager!" Clare shouted jumping out of her chair. "I was a teenager dad!" _

Clare pulled out of her reverie by the sound of a motorcycle engine revving in the distance. She was shocked to see that the sun would be setting soon. Just how long had she been sit there? She could see the motorcycle nearing. She jumped to her feet. If she didn't get help soon she would be sleeping in her freezing cold car. Clare just hoped against all hope that the man would stop.

And for the first time today her luck changed. Or so she thought.

The Motorcycle seemed to have spotted her and was slowing. Clare wanted to cry in relief. The motorcycle pulled off the road a few feet from her. The man was tall and lean dressed in black leather. He pulled off his helmet, reviling sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"KC," Clare's breath got stuck in her throat. There was no way this was happening. No way in Hell. Clare silently wondered if there was a God if this was her punishment for disobeying her parents or maybe for her disbelief? Why else would her savoir turn out to be her ex-boyfriend? She silently cursed when she remember that _he_ had been the one to show her this shortcut when they were still dating.

The man gave her a mischievous smile that seemed to make his eyes glint. "Clare Edwards, it's be a long time." Yep, she definitely felt like crying now. "Wait too long to take your car in?" He teased his eyes glinting. He opened the hood of the car and began to look at the engine like it was the most normal thing in the world. Clare shot him a glare not finding this situation the slightest bit humorous.

"I took in last week they fixed it-or so they told me." Clare shot back. K.C. was a bit taken aback at the harshness of her voice. He sighed, it was mostly his fault. After their breakup he hadn't been the most considerate to her. He had been so caught up in his own life that her offer at friendship had pretty much been ignored. Sure they had talked a few times but nothing like grade nine. In grade nine they talked about everything, now it was just small talk whenever they happened to run into each other. Which was surprisingly little considering they went to the same collage and both lived on campus.

"Well?" Clare asked a bit impatiently from where she leaning against the driver side door. His eyes flashed to hers then back to the engine. He didn't see anything obvious wrong…wait was that oil? He looked under the car and sure enough there was a lake of oil under the base of the car.

"Damn it!" K.C. jumped in surprise almost hitting his head on the bottom of the car. He looked up in shock at Clare. Did she just….? Curse? A few years ago it would've been laughable. Saint Clare cuss? No way. He would have laughed in your face had you told him that. Now it didn't seem so, well absurd. "Can you fix it?" He turned his attention back to her. Could he fix it? Yeah, probably, but not here. He was on his bike he didn't have any of his tools.

"Yeah," He pulled himself up dusting off his jeans. "Come on I'll take you home and then come back and tow it to the shop." K.C. worked part time as a mechanic at someone named Jay's shop. He took the helmet off his Bike and offered it to her. She took the helmet nervously, placing it over her short curls fumbling with the strap. He reached forward and did it for her, pushing some of her hair out of her blue eyes. He pulled back quickly, not sure if he had overstepped his bounds. He wasn't even sure if Clare considered him a friend. "Alright you ready?" Clare nodded getting ready to climb onto the motorcycle when K.C. stopped her. He was shrugging off his leather jacket. Clare couldn't help but notice the way his muscles tightened in his shoulder and back. Clare felt her cheeks turning red at the not so pure thoughts running though her mind. "Here, put this on." K.C. said offering her the jacket. Clare seriously thought about objecting but she was already cold and she was sure that being on the back of a motorcycle wouldn't be any warmer. In other words if she didn't take it she would freeze.

Clare took it from him pulling it on over her jean jacket, it was huge on her. It went almost to her knees but it was thick and still warm from K.C.'s body heat. She zipped it up with numb fingers. "Thanks," K.C. just nodded in response hold the Bike steady as she got on. He climb onto the seat and started it up, revving the engine. He felt Clare's arms wrap around his waist and kneaded her dainty fingers into his jacket bunching the material in her fists. K.C. just sat there for a second taking in the fact that she was so close. He knew he didn't have the right to miss her, especially after everything that happened. But it didn't make K.C.'s feelings any less pure. He knew that he still deeply cared for Clare. He just wasn't sure how to express it or even if he should. He didn't exactly have any type of example to follow. He wasn't even sure if he truly knew what the meaning of love was. He knew the definition sure, but that didn't mean he understood it or really knew the true meaning.

K.C. cleared his head of thoughts as he took off, making sure that he didn't start of too fast for Clare's sake. He could feel her body tense as he began to pick up speed. He was hyper aware of how close her body was to his. He could feel her chest push against his back; her helmet pressed on his shoulder blade, arms so tight around his waist it was practically forcing air from his chest.

Clare quickly decided that she did not like motorcycles. She could feel the cold air nipping at her from all sides forcing her body back. Every time they turned she felt like they were going to smash against the road. The only thing she had to brace herself against was the body in front of her; K.C.'s body. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that she had to be hurting him from holding him so tight but that side of her brain had turned off. She felt the Bike speed up and she let out a shriek that was muffled by K.C.'s back and the wind but it was still very audible. Clare felt K.C.'s chest vibrating and it took her a moment to realize that it was a familiar rumbling of him laughing.

"It's _not_ funny!" Clare yelled over the wind, only to make him laugh harder. He sped up only long enough to hear a squeak from the woman behind him. Not to mention that her body wrapped closer around his.

What seemed like hours to Clare and mere minutes to K.C. they reached Jay's shop. K.C. easily pushed himself off the bike. Clare followed much more carefully. Her legs felt like rubber and she was kind of shaky. K.C. started shifting through his keys until he found the right one. Clare looked at the shop. The building looked fairly old but was in good condition. It looked like it had just gotten a fresh coat of paint. The parking lot was almost completely empty apart from a few cars. The sign was painted in bold black letters.

**Cameron's Custom Cars & Repairs**

Clare pulled the leather jacket closer to her body. It was pitch black now and the air was much colder. She wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower, put on some warm comfy pajama's curl up in her bed and sleep for three day straight.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and guide her forward through the doorway. In the inside it looked like every other auto shop she had ever been to. It was a large room with cars place a far distant apart from each other most of them were on lifts, tools and toolboxes were scattered around, a tow truck was at the far end of the room. The room was completely empty besides them. But Clare could hear voice talking in the next room. A man with a black hat twisted backwards covering brown hair walked out. He smirked when he saw them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Little Cameron and his lady friend." Clare blushed as the man eyed the two of them. "I'm Jay." Clare smiled gently taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Clare Edwards." Jay lips twitched.

"Edwards?" He repeated, "Any relation to Darcy Edwards?" Clare was slightly surprised. She knew most of her sister's friends either from pictures or them coming over but this guy. She had never even heard of a Jay from her sister.

"She's my older sister." Clare said simply.

"Ah," Jay said nodding his head, "You look like her and it seems that not the only thing you have in common." Clare wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. She was about to ask when a woman walked into the room. She was beautiful with long curly dark brown hair tan skin.

"Jason Hogart I'm going to kill you, I swear! How many times have told you not too-" The woman yelled as she strutted up to Jay, who honestly looked a bit scared. She cut off when she realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Ah-ha Dimples this is Clare Edwards, Darcy's little sister." Jay was quick to take the attention off him. The woman's brown eyes lit up and a large smile came to her lips showing the dimples that she had been nicknamed after.

"Clare you sure have grown up, hun." It took Clare a few moments to recognize the woman as Manny Santos. The girl who, along with Peter, had shown up at the hospital when her sister had tried to kill herself. She looked so different. Clare wasn't sure how to explain it. She just looked more, well, mature. Clare was a bit shocked when the older woman brought her in for a hug. It was a little awkward but not because she barely knew her. No, it was the fact that she had a rather large baby bump.

Clare still taken aback with this whole situation couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "You're pregnant." Clare wanted the earth to swallow her. That had to be one of the dumbest things she had ever said. Manny's bubbly smile didn't falter though.

"Yeah, she's due next month. And let me tell you I'm looking forward to being able to see my feet again." Manny rested her hand on her stomach. "But I won't get into that now, did you guys need something?"

"Clare's car broke down. I just came to get the tow truck." K.C. told Jay about what he figured was wrong but he didn't get a very good look with it being so dark out. Jay would nod and put in his two cents whenever K.C. paused. As the boys continued about how some mechanics were just told idiots and then when on about some new custom to make cars go even faster, Clare started feeling out of place.

"Do you want something to drink?" Clare was pulled out of her trance by Manny voice. Clare hesitated K.C. was her ride. If she left would he leave without her? "Don't worry, they'll be going on like that for a while." Manny winked turned on her heel and started walking away. Clare paused for a second before quickly following after her. Manny led her through the back, passed various models of cars that she couldn't name, and into a backroom. It wasn't much. It was just a decent sized room with a couple couches that had seen better days, a TV, and a small desk pushed into the corner with an old computer. On the left side of the room was doorway leading into a small connecting kitchen. Clare followed Manny into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind tea. I would normally make coffee but after I got pregnant with this little Hogart troublemaker I can't stand the smell. It makes me sick for hours." Manny pour the already boiling water into two cups as she talked.

"Tea is fine." Clare dismissed, to be honest she had always preferred the taste of tea. It had taken her awhile to get use to coffee's bitter flavor, and even then she had really only drank it because she had been dating Eli at the time and he was obsessed with the stuff. She silently winced at the mere thought of him. They had broken up mere months after Eli had graduated high school. She didn't date after that. She might have 'went out' with a few guys but never anything more than that.

"Here," Clare pushed the thoughts to the corner of her mind, forcing a smile at Manny as she took the tea saying a soft thank you as she took a sip. Manny rested her hip against the counter behind her as she watched the younger girl over the rim of her cup. Manny had only ever meet Clare once and it wasn't under idle circumstances either. But she had met several of K.C.'s flings when he offered to fix their cars. They were usually blonde and always very fake. Manny couldn't stand most of them and she never saw the same girl twice. Clare didn't seem like the type though. "So are you K.C. a thing?" Clare choked on her tea.

"A thing? Me and K.C.?" Clare sputtered. "No, he just a-friend?" Clare wasn't sure if she could really call him that. After all this was the first night they had talked in months.

"Oh, I just assumed since you've been checking him out since you got here." Clare eyes widened but as much as she hated it she couldn't deny it. It wasn't her fault though it was her damn hormones getting the best of her. It had been a long time since she had any type of physical relations with a guy and K.C. wasn't exactly hard on the eyes. Manny's laugh brought her back to reality, "Don't worry, I get it. The bench press has been good to him, oh so good." For a second Clare wasn't sure what to think about that statement, until she saw the humor sparkling in her eyes. Clare laughed, feeling more comfortable and after a few minutes of joking around Clare felt comfortable enough to ask the question that had been bugging her since she had come here.

"Who is Cameron?" Manny titled her head, her eyes asking where that had come from. Clare feeling stupid pushed on, "It's just I thought this was Jay's shop but it called _Cameron's_ Custom Cars & Repairs and Jay's last name is Hogart, right?"

Manny smiled in understanding, "Sean, Sean Cameron. Jay and him have been friends for, well a long time. And Sean was amazing with cars, and he planned on opening his own shop. So when he joined the military, he started sending Jay money to open start this shop. So, Jay did. They had talked about this shop so much that Jay knew exactly what Sean wanted. When Jay was about half done Sean's term in war was finally over and he came back and helped Jay finish up and open the place. But yes, technically Jay does own half of it."

"Oh, well where is he now?" Clare walked over to the sink and began washing her cup out.

"He's on his honeymoon. Oh, sweetie you don't need to do that." _Nope_, Manny thought, _definitely not one K.C.'s normal girls._ Manny glanced up at the clock, 11:43. "We better get back to the boys. It's getting late. You live in dooms right?"

"Yeah, but it not a big deal, my roommates gone for the weekend." It was strange. A couple minutes ago Clare hoping to get back as soon as she possibly could but now, now she was reluctant to go. Manny reminded Clare of Darcy, in a strange way. She just had this teasing, understanding older sister vibe to her. Something that had Clare had been missing since Darcy had gone to Kenya and decided to stay there to help out. She only came for short visits in-between her missions for the Peace Core.

"What are you majoring in?" Manny questioned, leading Clare out of the room.

"English." Clare simply stated not feeling like getting into another debate about school. She wasn't sure her sanity could take it. When they entered the main area only K.C. was there, putting away some tools. He looked over to them when he heard them enter, closing the toolbox. He walked over to the girls.

"Where's Jay?" Manny asked her eyes filtering around the room. Find the tow trucking missing as well.

"He volunteered to get Clare's car, said he had something to pick up anyways." Manny nodded figuring as much. She had some paperwork to finish anyways and it would be a good time to do it without Jay being around to distract her. "You ready to go?" K.C. asked directing his attention back to Clare, who nodded her agreement. "Alright, I'll see you Monday, Manny." Clare was a bit surprised as K.C. leaned over and gave Manny a gentle hug. She wasn't sure why this surprised her so much. They were obviously close and saw each other on almost a daily basis.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Clare it was so good to see you again. I hope you won't be a stranger around here." Manny pulled her into a quick hug as well. After the quick goodbye they headed back outside. It was pitch black outside and the wind had picked up quite a bit. K.C handed Clare the helmet and they headed back to campus. This time the ride was a little better for Clare. It was hard to be scared when you had a million things going through your mind and it tended to make the ride go by much faster. It wasn't long until they were standing in the hallway in front of Clare's dorm room.

Clare unlocked the door opening it. She turned back face him to say something, she couldn't quite remember, but the words got caught in her throat. She wasn't sure how it happened, what overcame her-she didn't even remember telling her body to move. But one minute she was staring at him, the smooth curve of his lips pulled into his usual half smile, the next she was her body was flushed against his, her lips covering his. And she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she should pull away, even though she was the one that had initiated the kiss. But when K.C. finally got over the shock and started kissing her back with just as much fever it was instantly silenced. Any coherent thought was gone.

Clare's hand tangled in his hair, her other running over his broad shoulder and down his back forcing her body closer to his as she pushed herself up on her toes. K.C. took a step forward making her stagger backwards until her back hit the wall. She gasped, his arms encircling her waist. Her hand grasped the fabric of his shirt as his lip went from her lips to the side of her neck. She panted trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible before his lips reclaimed hers. His hand cupped her cheek then found its way into her. Clare wasn't sure how he did it but he managed to successful maneuver them into her room without his lips ever breaking there frantic kiss. Practice she guessed. He pushed the leather jacket that he had earlier given her off her shoulders and it fell to their feet. Her hands moved back to his chest slipping under his shirt. Clare wondered if he noticed that her hands were shaking faintly. She might not me be a virgin anymore but she wasn't exactly experienced at this either. Not to mention the fact that the last time was with Eli almost three years ago. And they hadn't done it more than a handful of times. None were what she expected. The last time it had been so horrible she was ready to swear off sex all together. And not for the reasons you would think.

K.C. broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers. He brought his hands up to her face pushing her hair back, giving him an unambiguous view of her eyes. Clare eyes met his and the panic that had been building in her chest vanished and was replaced with a drunken feeling. K.C.'s eyes were like a doorway to his emotions even with lust clouding them. It gave her a boost of confidence and she didn't question it.

**This started out as a oneshot but I kind of fell in love with it over the year and half that I've been hacking away at it. (Yeah, a long time but I wasn't actually planning on posting it) But I'm pretty sure I will be adding (at least) one more chapter onto it about the morning after. But it probably won't be as long as this chapter. **

**And yes, I am a Janny (Jay/Manny) fan. Along with Semma (Sean/Emma). And in case you didn't understand that 'Little Cameron' thing, K.C. is short for Kirk Cameron and he just reminds me so much of Sean. **


	2. Chapter 2

Clare always had high expectations of sex. It was suppose to be magical, perfect thing that two people could share together. With candles lighting the room and soft music playing, and rose petals; two hearts beating as one. And all the anticipation would just add to the mood because she would, of course wait until her wedding night. That was what she believed when she was a child and some part of her had always clung to the fantasy.

But that's all it was, a fantasy.

Her first time had been one of the most awkward, nerve-racking experiences of her life. She had been so tense and had no idea what to do with her body. It only made it worse knowing that Eli obviously knew what he was doing. He was, also, strangely quiet, making her constantly wonder if she was doing something wrong. Not to mention it hurt, badly. Clare knew that it would, but knowing and experiencing are two very different things. Eli hadn't stayed in bed either, after they finished he got dressed. And that was that.

No candles, no music, no anticipation, no wedding.

At first she thought that it was just her inexperience but it continued to be awkward and Eli was still distant. The last time they ever had sex was in the back of his hearse and it had been intense. Clare finally figured she was doing something right. They were both really into it but at the end when he climaxed it wasn't her name he called. It was Julia's. Clare was sure it had be a record on how fast she got dressed and was out of that car. And that was the end of her relationship with Eli, and sex.

Until now, that is.

Sex with K.C. wasn't anything like her childhood self had envisioned either. She had been nervous and tense but at least at had faded somewhat, as a sense of familiarity came. K.C. had taken control and had shown her what he wanted and in turn gave her what she was craving. And Clare could feel it, the connection between her and K.C. and it gave her confidence, that along with him continuously panting her name and groaning in her ear and against her body. There were still no candles but she could still feel every muscle in his body press against her. No music, unless you count the thump of her heart beating wildly against her chest, his pants, and the banging of the headboard against the wall.

Clare woke in a haze of confusion. It took a couple seconds for the prior nights events came flooding back, but when they did they hit hard. She could feel K.C.'s body pressed snuggly against her naked back, spooning her with his head resting in the curve of her neck, his hot breath blowing in her ear with every breath he took, his muscular arms were wrapped around her resting on her torso just below her breast. Clare knew she couldn't move, let alone get up, from K.C. intimate embrace without waking him. So, she just laid there very awkwardly stiff and unmoving. The longer she lay there the more nervous she got. This was so awkward. What was she going to do when he did wake up? What would he do? She bit hard on the inside of her cheek, funny how she hadn't thought about any of this last night. And it wasn't like they could blame it on being drunk. They had known exactly what they were doing.

Her internal freak out, came to a halt when she heard throaty groan followed by shifting behind her. Her body tensed, the arm that had been holding her slid back caressing her skin, making her involuntarily shiver, until his hand came to a halt on her hip as he leaned back on his other elbow. Clare felt the familiar pressure from last night start to tingle in her stomach. She didn't know what to do, so she stayed still and bit harder on the inside of her cheek.

Clare expected him to get up, dress quickly, and leave before she 'woke up'. Isn't that how one night stands were supposes to work? If so, K.C. obviously didn't care because after a few second he had rolled closer to her, if there had been any space between their bodies when she woke up, there wasn't now. It went a step father when his knee slid in-between her legs. Her body arched into his touch unconsciously and let out a gasp. A throaty chuckle rumbled through K.C.'s chest as he trailed his fingers back up Clare's stomach and resting dangerously close to her breast. "Good morning Clare," He whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe. Clare felt the awkwardness fade as more pleasant sensations tingled throughout her body. K.C.'s hands made the short travel upwards to cover her breast, squeezing them gently as he started kissing a trail down her neck. She allowed him to tease her as she got lost in a haze, but soon that wasn't enough.

Clare turned in his arms just enough that she could claim his lips. She pushed her body harder against his and caressed up his back. The muscles flexed under her touch. The kiss grew hotter and Clare found herself on top of K.C., something she had never been confident enough to ever do. She soon found that it was a very powerful thing, feeling K.C.'s hardness pressing against her.

Curses, pants, and moans filled the room as Clare rode K.C. his hands holding firmly onto her hips helping her keep her pace. It didn't help however when Clare was washed over by her orgasm and her movements became sloppy and inconsistent jerking motions. K.C. tried to let her ride it out but was unable to take it as with a grunted 'Damn it!', he flipped them over Clare's back pressed against the mattress as he finish what they had started.

Clare had been laying on her stomach, K.C.'s arm looped loosely around her waist as he dozed, for about a half hour. The after effect of their earlier activities still buzzing through her body, but she no longer felt hot like she had and her body was cooling leaving her feeling chilled. She considered get out of bed for a hot shower but could force herself to get up. Clare didn't know what was going to happen between her and K.C. but she had to admit at the moment wasn't too concerned with the future but the present. She reached up brushing K.C.'s sweaty bangs back from his forehead. His skin was still warm to the touch, she couldn't help but wonder…She moved her hand down and placed it on K.C.'s chest, and found that it was just as warm. Clare left her hand there as she scooted closer and closer until she was snuggled into his heat.

Her moving woke K.C. and he groaned bring his hand to his face to rub his eyes. "Again?" He asked, and even not being able to see him with her face rest on his chest Clare could hear the smirk in his voice. She smacked his chest lightly in response. A smile pulled at his lips as he tightened his arms around her.

Clare broke the silence sometime after. "K.C. what does this mean?" She asked the question that was on the forefront of her mind. Clare wasn't sure why she asked and wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer. What would she do if he told her he just wanted to have a little bit of fun? Would she be able to handle the fact that the passionate sex they had was just that, sex? Something that he had done with countless other girls before her and would surely do with other girls after her? She wished that she could take the words back as she decided that she _really_ didn't want to know. She didn't know how the words had slipped from her mouth without her brains permission anyways. Maybe it was pillow talk? Clare could remember Ali telling her about having tough conversations after sex with Johnny to have him loosened up enough to say what he really felt, not just what he felt he had to say. Clare had never really had pillow talk. Eli didn't stay in bed so it was pretty impossible. Clare was suddenly glad he hadn't, what would she have said to him if he had?

K.C. pulled back slightly to look down at the woman in his arms. He shifted to so that he could see into her eyes but she stubbornly refused to look at him. Her baby blues were focused on her hand which was pressed against his chest rubbing lazy circles. "Clare," She didn't respond but caught the subtle shake of her head. He brought his hand to cover hers forcing her to stop her idle movement. "Clare," Her blue eyes founded his eyes, then slowly slid down to his lips. She leaned forward covering them with hers arms winding around his neck. K.C. responded to the kiss but didn't let it last long. He knew what she was trying to do any he wasn't going to let her. "Clare," He repeated this time scolding gripping her arms.

"Just forget it." She tried to lean forward again but he kept his arms locked easily keeping her still. He knew her well enough to see the mortification hidden in her face. He pushed himself off her bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor and pulled them on.

Clare felt heat flush to her cheeks and ears making them burn with embarrassment. Leave it to her to ask something so stupid and make a man leave. K.C. will probably never talk to her again because she was a clingy one nightstand. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself feeling completely exposed. The awkward feeling that she felt when she woke up came back overflowing over her like a tilde wave. She closed her eyes tightly fighting back the moisture, waiting to hear the shuffling of feet followed by the opening and closing of the door. Instead she felt the side of bed move as if someone had sit down.

"Clare," A hand rough with calluses brushed her face. "Look at me." When she failed to comply, he admitted defeat. "Fine, just listen then. Last night when I found you on the side of that back road, I didn't think this would happen. I was just hoping that we could get our friendship back from when we were in grade nine. We use to talk for hours, especially once we started dating. I miss that." He pulled back his hand, the loss of contact making Clare open her eyes. "I guess I can't really say anything, after all it was my fault."

"Yeah, it was." Clare agreed, "But I miss it too." K.C. smiled before leaning in to capture her lips. Clare pulled back, "You didn't answer my question." K.C. pushed her hair back, kissing her forehead and whispered in her ear, "What do you wanna be?"

"I want to be something," Clare pushed him back, "But I want to take it slow." K.C. nodded in understanding, pulling her tight against his chest as they cuddle on the bed.

"I think I can handle that."

**It's been forever since I updated I know. But the writing bug has bitten me once again. But it's up to you. Do you want me to continue writing this or should this be the end? I have a few ideas but….**

**Love & Missed ya guys,**

**Jessie 3**


End file.
